dalimondarchivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Siria Oceandweller
Siria is a blue ancient with little patience and even less kindness, preferring to push others away and work alone than make friends. __FORCETOC__ Physical Appearance Siria is an ocean-blue dragoness with bright reflective scales and flecks of light blue across them, sometimes tinged green. Her eyes are a bright emerald green, sticking out from a face that is long and adorned with multiple expressive fins and two long, curling horns. Her body is rather stunted compared to most Istarian dragons excluding her wings and tail, which are very long in comparison. The frills on her tail are much longer than anywhere else on her body, the largest pieces only a few inches before her tailtip. Her paws are also thick and the digits are webbed up to the last joint. Her wings, as mentioned earlier, are very elongated as well, similar to a seabird's wings rather than the usual dragon's. It makes it hard for her to take off normally, requiring a running start. Finally, Siria wears three pieces of jewelry that are enchanted to grow or shrink with her; two silver bracelets made of three pieces of thick silver wire and one necklace adorned with a purple azulyte pendant. She never takes them off as they were gifts from her parents and the only connection she has to her past. Her voice is very cold and icy, constantly feeling like it's cutting into you with every word she speaks. Her voice is never heard soft and generally has a sarcastic tone to it. She tends to speak softly and with little emotion beyond her sarcasm, not raising her voice unless she's truly angry. Personality Siria is very stuck-up and haughty, believing her needs come before everyone else's. She is not Gifted, leading her to be cautious and spiteful of those who are. She has no real friends currently and, considering her icy exterior, likely won't make many very soon, leading her to become even more secluded and lash out more. Likes & Dislikes +Solitude, people who leave her alone, non-Gifted, training, bettering herself -Whiners, wimps, quitters, Gifted Strengths & Weaknesses +Adept in both melee and magical combat, quick-thinking, good at working solo -Not a team player, bad at making friends and allies Story Biography As part of a ruse to gain fame in their homeland for birthing a Gifted hatchling, a dragon couple from a distant splinter faction of dragon society took wing across the ocean with Siria's egg, allowing her to hatch on the shoreline of Skalkaar, the rebirthplace of all Gifted. Siria's mother left her the instant she hatched, her job done, but her father stuck around for a moment to gift her the jewelry she wears to this day as a reminder of where she comes from. Siria barely remembers this moment specifically, but she remembers the heartbreaking pain of watching her parents fly away moments after her hatching. Regardless, she grew up rather happy-go-lucky on Skalkaar under the watchful eye of Spitfyre, who worried for her from the day she hatched. Siria learned she was not Gifted only after nearly dying to an oversized Gruok, sparking the first seed of resent in her mind. The dragons of Skalkaar sat her down that day, telling her the truth of her arrival; the conversation between her parents and how they came and left so suddenly. Gone was the happy hatchling Siria was once and in came the frustration and cold creature she is today. From that day, she worked up the nerve to keep fighting and to get stronger; if she was to have one life, she better be equipped to protect it. Ongoing Story She marched into New Trismus not too long after, continuing her training, and ran into Akita, a dragon who also had a problem of not being Gifted. However, his was more extreme; he was also Blighted. He grew on her after a lot of persistence and her cold exterior eventually cracked for him. He became her first and only run-in with love. She spent many days with the young dragon, protecting him from judgmental peers and learning of his secrets, such as being a student under Cynny, a notorious blighted dragoness that was wanted by every soul in the Empire. Eventually she made him promise that he would never kill another living soul unless it meant his life, to which he agreed, soothing Siria's worries. Unfortunately, nothing good lasts for long; Akita disappeared one day, gone to not return. Siria, distraught, hunted for him day and night. They were to do their Rites together, fly together; she couldn't do it without him. She never found him, however, and, having nothing left to live for, she threw herself at the feet of a great Emerald golem, wanting to end the single life she had. Thankfully for her, the Golem wasn't very smart, believing her dead when she collapsed with heavy bleeding. In truth, she was unconscious, slowly bleeding out into the snow. In her unconscious state, her spirit had ascended from her body into the space between the Realm of Prime and the Realm of Spirit. Here, she met an old acquaintance by the name of Sereketh, another blighted hatchling Cynny had under her clutches. Now in an adult form, Sereketh promised to ease her soul back into her body. Sitting in the Hall of Nyrevin with one who was once an enemy, Siria hesitantly agreed, thinking of all she hadn't accomplished in her life. Sereketh began to cast what he only referred to as the Spell, a resurrection spell he learned under tutelage from Cynny and from watching the Aegis. Once cast, Siria felt herself immediately slipping away from the Hall. The last thing she saw was Sereketh, lacking the distinctive glowing blight veins in his scale, ascending through a crack in the Hall of Nyrevin to the Realm of Spirit. Siria then woke up on the ground, her wounds healed, but her head in agony. She looked at herself, judging the work Sereketh had done; he had promised she would return the same as she left. Dragging herself to an ice pool, she screamed in disdain; her scales were an entirely different pattern, no longer the smooth and sleek leathery skin-like scales she had before. Thinking back in her mind, searching her memories for her previous look, she recognised large gaps in her mind; huge swathes of her life, just gone. Furious, she cursed at the sky and mauled the snowy earth before eventually getting up and moving on, tail dragging. Siria explored the world during this time, heartlessly training and trying to discover herself again. Slowly, her memories came back to her. For a while small memories flooded to her, then it faded to a trickle of more important details, before stopping all together. Dishearted and disliked, Siria crawled into a cave outside of New Trismus, and fell into a deep sleep. When she awoke, she had no idea how long she had been asleep for; her mind was groggy and unresponsive. Her stomach pained for food, egging her on to search for food in the town New Trismus... only to run into a peculiar black hatchling with green spots. Akita had finally returned, but far too late; Siria had little idea of who he was. He was distraught; how could she not remember? She only knew vaguely who he once was to her; a friend, perhaps - she knew his name, lodged deep in her sluggish mind. For days after, Akita and his annoying saris friend Kyka pestered Siria about her memories; what she remembered, what she didn't, and tried to jog her memory with some sort of 'promise' she made in her past. Siria was having none of it until one day the two followed her to her 'lair' - a small cave in the northeastern section of New Trismus. After a long and drawn out conversation - half fighting and half talking - Siria's memory was given a strong shove. Akita, desperate and miserable, cried and poured his heart out about everything. Something clicked in the hatchling's mind and, suddenly, she remembered everything she had lost before; how she met Akita, the love in his eyes, his terrifying master, the promise he made to her. It all came back in a flood, overwhelming her until she just fell into the other hatchling's embrace, terrified of the world she suddenly realised she lived in, but relieved she was no longer alone. Of course, the world had other plans for Siria. After a heated debate with Akita's master, her recently-remembered love disappeared once more, leaving her alone again in a world she hated. Even Cynny disappeared, presumably having taken Akita with her. Angry and distressed, Siria snapped, diving into her small cave once more and dropping into a deep hibernation, hoping Akita would return to her and wake her up. He never did. Siria woke up as alone as she fell asleep a long time later, returning to see the town that was once lively with others now a ghost-town razed to the ground. The dragoness didn't care; she had one goal in her mind - to get her wings. Strong on her own, Siria powered through the adult rights, ascending alone on top of the Peak of Storms. Little joy graced her heart; her wings were just a tool now to help her train more. Reverting back to her original mindset, Siria purged all emotions towards Akita and her past; she put her heart and soul into killing and training and powering her way until she was eligible for ancienthood, then stopped. On a whim, she returned to New Trismus, tracing her claws on the scorched and scarred earth. There, she met a rather... hysterical hatchling named Pastle. After an interesting exchange, Siria jabbed Pastle with a claw, which proved to set her off; the hatchling became encircled with magical energies, floating off the ground and threatening the unimpressed Siria with her life. Siria and the hatchling fought a battle of words until Pastle threatened to not destroy her life, but instead, lock her into a constant cycle of pain and torture until the end of her days. Siria, not wanting to take the risk, chose the less... extreme option; servitude to the hatchling. Sometimes she wonders if torture would've been the better option. The hatchling was able to call upon her whenever she wished, dragging her from anywhere on the globe to where she wanted without Siria even noticing until she arrived. She got into countless shenanigans from this, distracting her from her true goal; finishing the ancient rites. Regardless, Siria managed to until she reached the Gate of Embers. Encouraged to enter the Rift by her Elders, Siria simply stared at the portal, mortified; she wasn't Gifted. If she died from separating her soul from her body like the Elders insisted she must... there was no turning back. She hesitated and avoided the step in her rites until, finally, Pastle and her other servants pushed her into it. Surviving the conversion to spirit, Siria led the charge into the Rift, knocking down challenge after challenge and completing her rites in record time. Not too long later, she sat on the beach of Skalkaar, where her egg was left many years before, watching out over the waves. She then turned and, before the fellow servants under Pastle and Pastle herself, ascended to ancient after many years of waiting. After ascending, Siria found herself without many goals left, but worked towards what she had, still trying to keep her distance from the insane hatchling. She grew slightly attached to Fireth, another of the servants of Pastle, who seems to have a similar experience and outlook on life as Siria herself. However, her contact to all under Pastle's regime has waned and Pastle herself has disappeared, leaving Siria to her own devices once more, but this time, with renewed confidence and resolve. Trivia *Siria harbors a deep hatred for the Gifted of Istaria out of her own jealousy and frustration with her parents' history. She was abandoned just because the Gift was *so* special to them that it overruled her, their own daughter. Ever since she learned the circumstances of her birth, she has harbored a deep dislike of the Gifted, considering them spoonfed and uncaring, not appreciating the life that they have and way too willing to throw it away. *Her first memory was watching her father fly away after her mother after giving her the jewelry she wears today. *Her hobbies include swimming and deep-ocean diving; she loves to be underwater. It's one of the few times she feels she belongs. *While she'd never admit it, she fears dying alone with no one to care that she's disappeared. *Siria has a lot of personal issues; the biggest one is that she internalizes the pain of losing her parents and being non-Gifted and, instead of trying to find help, lashes out at anyone who does just because they have the Gift she was abandoned for. Gallery Siriaunderwater.png Ancient Siria.PNG Category:Characters